Unexpected
by cool091688
Summary: Libbie. Robbie and Lily r dating but someone stops in. R


Lily was in the station. She was lying, on the couch, reading her favorite book Withering Heights. She heard the station door open. A few seconds later, two hands covered her eyes.

Suddenly, "Don't move, there is a mad man who's madly in love with you in the room." Was whispered in her ear.

"Oh Really?" She replied thinking it was her boyfriend Robbie, "Then I'd better not tell him that I love him too." Then just as fast as they were on, the hands disappeared.

"You do?" The voice said.

"Yes, I do." Right then she turned around, just in time to see the door close. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands as she cried.

A half an hour later, Robbie came in and saw her. He ran to her side and asked what's wrong. She lifted her head and replied, "You should know. You're the one who ran out right after we finally said I love you to each other for the first time!"

Tears fell again when Robbie said "What are you talking about? Don't get me wrong... I do love you but I have been at Mickey's for the last hour"

"You were? Then who told me they loved me if it wasn't you."

"I don't know. We have to wait and see."

"Well, I don't want to think about it. I'd rather read our book."

"We don't have a copy of it with us."

"I do. I have a copy in my bag."

"Ok, let's get into a comfy position. I'll get the book." They read into the wee hours of the morning until Robbie looked down at a sleeping Lily. He folded down the top left corner of the page he was reading, pulled the blanket that lay over the back of the couch over them, and thought who could be the guy who had the nerve to go after his girl. But then again only their parents knew of their relationship.

Without realizing he had fallen asleep, he awoke to the sun streaming through the window over his head. He moved his arm to look at his watch. It read 8:00, and since it was summer holidays, they were going to be on air in 3 hours.

He wrote Lily a quick note saying he went home and he'll be back at 10 o'clock. He signed it I love you, Robbie.

But Lily didn't get the note because at half past nine, Travis came into the station and found the note. He read it, crumpled the paper into a ball, and threw it in the trash. He sat down on the couch and watched the girl he loved sleep. At 10:00 Robbie walked into the station and found Travis, "What are you doing?"

"Watching Lily, my love, sleep. Everything clicked in Robbie's head; Travis was the mystery man who loves Lily.

"Travis, can we talk outside right now?" They went outside.

"Travis, you may want to sit down. Travis, did you tell Lily you loved her yesterday?"

"Yes. I did." He replied. "And she said she loved you back."

"Yes, she did. Why are you asking?"

"Because she thought you were me. We love other. We have been dating for over 6 months. I'm sorry, Travis. But I don't want Lily hurt." "I don't believe you." He yelled, " You're jealous. You, Robbie, of all people should be happy for us."

"Fine! If you don't believe me ask her yourself." Robbie said going down the stairs and into the station. He found Lily still sleeping, "Lily, baby. It's time to get up." He whispered in her ear.

"Robbie?" Lily asked sleepily. "Yes, shady, it's me. Come on it's time to get up. We're on in half an hour and your mom gave me a change of clothes for you. She knows what happened last night. You can change in the bathroom. I don't think Travis will be coming today."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Ok, I'll just be a minute"

Ten minutes later Robbie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, when Lily came out.

"So why isn't Travis going to be here today?"

"You might want to sit down." She sat down.

"Remember last night when you said I love you to someone else and thought it was me?"

"Oh my god." She gasped, "It was Travis wasn't it."

Robbie didn't say a word just nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I had to tell him about us. But unsurpriseingly he didn't believe me. He still thinks you love him. So you're going to have to tell him that you said it on accident."

"Ok. I'll talk to him after our lunch date. It's a quarter to eleven. I wonder where Ray is. I had better call him." She took out her phone and called ray.

"Talk to me." Ray answered.

"Ray, where are you?"

"Sorry Lily, I forgot so just start without me. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hangs up the phone.

"Sorry, Audrey. But I have to go."

"Ok. Love you." She said giving him a giving him a peck on the lips. "Love you." And he walked out of the house and ran all the way to the station.

He arrived when Robbie said "I'm Question mark and I'm wondering whether it is right for a dating couple to keep it from their friends. What do you say callers?" Robbie answered, "This is RFR. What do you think?"

"Well I think it should be out in open. My name is Audrey." Audrey said and ray's eyes went the size of saucers. "And I'm madly in Ray Brennan."

"Well congratulations Audrey, here's a song about love, it's called Baby It's You by Jojo for all you couples out there." Lily said before turning their mics off.

"Ray are you dating Audrey?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I have for 3 months now. Are you mad?"

"No, Ray. We're not because we have to tell you something. We've been dating for 6 months."

"Who? You two?" Ray said shocked. "I would never guess."

"That's why Travis isn't here." And Robbie filled Ray in on the last 24 hours.

"Wow. Well, I hope he comes around. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2; 1" and he turned the mics back on. The show continued till 12:00 and then Lily said

"Till tomorrow and remember Question Mark has arranged for Lily Randall to do a live show after tomorrow's broadcast." She took them off the air.

"Robbie, can we take some sandwiches up to the tree house and have a quiet afternoon?"

"Sure. If you want we can cancel."

"I need you. Can you be my rock, Robbie?"

"I'll always be your rock. I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Ok. Bye." And she went home. Lily went in her room, changed her clothes, grabbed some cokes and climbed the ladder. She went in, sat down,and cried.

She said to herself, "Why didn't he tell before. I did love Travis, when we kissed back in ninth grade. Now I'm in love with Robbie."

Suddenly she felt arms go around her and she immediately tensed up. "Lily why are you scared of me? You love me remember, Travis?"

She got up and walked to the other side of the room. "Travis, I don't love you. I love Robbie."

"No, you don't." Travis said angrily walking towards her with his fists clutched.

"You love me." He reached her and punched her in her jaw.

She fell to the ground. He nealed down, and punched, slapped everywhere he could reach. "You love me and I love you. You go anywhere near Robbie again,I'll kill you both." He left with one last punch in the stomach. Five minutes later, Robbie came up the ladder. "It's ok, Lily." He kept repeating as he tried to comfort her. He was in shock of what happend and couldn't believe someone would go to such extents to keep them apart.

_**Epilogue **_

10 years later, Robbie and Lily got married had three fabulous kids. Ray and Audrey are married with twins on the way. Travis moved away and now lives in a box in Toronto.

The End

Note: I edited this and got to read it before yall:P -Crizzy4RFR


End file.
